You Have Lied To Me
by tigra.grece
Summary: Ceci se passe apres la fin du film "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" Version US. Que se passe t'il quand Mikael va voir Lisbeth chez elle car il n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'elle. Et qu'ils ont une discussion.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : Millenium Trilogy

Pairing : Lisbeth/Mikael

Ceci se passe apres le film "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo" version US.

**You have lied to me :**

Pov Libeth

Après l'affaire Vanger, j'ai remarqué que j'appréciais Mikael et que je le voulais plus que comme amis. Quand je voulais aller lui porter le blouson et que je l'ai vu avec Erika cela m'a fait mal car il m'avait menti.

Donc j'ai décidé de resté moins en contact avec lui, mais malheureusement il est venu me voir quelques jours après mon arrivée en Suede.  
Je ne voulais pas le laissé rentré à la base chez moi, mais bon au moins j'allais avoir la discussion avec lui.

Quand il est rentré dans mon appart je lui ai dis **"Qu'est que tu veux ?"**

**"Mollo... Ça fait quelque temps qu'on n'est pas vu et je voulais voir comment tu allais"**

**"Je vais bien merci"** je lui répondais

**"Tu n'as pas l'air franchement ravi de me voir"**

**"Non..."**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?"** J'allais devenir hystérique mais il fallait que je me calme

**"Oui qu'est que j'ai fait pour que tu sois si froide alors qu'avec le moment qu'on a passé ensemble tu étais moins froide"**

**"Tu m'as menti par rapport à Noël je t'ai vu avec Erika, je voulais te voir pour te donner quelque chose mais quand je t'ai vu heureux avec Erika, je suis partie, j'ai eu la rage."**

Je voyais que Mikael ne répondait pas à cela, j'allais chercher le cadeau que je n'avais pas jeté...

**"J'avais confiance en toi, tu es mon seul ami. Je suis associable, mais je suis devenue sociable avec toi. Au tout début je refusais que je me fasse touché par toi, puis après je t'ai fait confiance, on a couché ensemble, puis tu m'as touché dans mon dos comme pour me masser. Jamais cela n'est arrivé avec d'autre personne. Tu as vécu avec moi pendant quelque temps"**

**"Je..."**

**"Cela m'a fait mal de te voir avec Erika car après tout cela j'ai remarqué que je ne ressentais pas que de l'amitié pour toi. Mais de l'amour. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'aimais quelqu'un et c'est toi."** Je lui disais en criant

**"Lisbeth..."**

**"Je sais que la première fois tu m'as dit que tu étais plus vieux que moi et tout. Mais je m'en fous car je suis attiré par toi"**

Je lui donnais le cadeau

**"Merci..."**

**"Si tu veux partir maintenant que tu sais tout, tu peux il n'y a rien qui t'oblige à rester tu sais"**

C'est là que d'un coup il m'a dit **"Je suis désolé Lisbeth. Je ne pensais pas. C'est une erreur de ma part."**

**"Oui, une erreur. J'ai également fait une erreur pour t'avoir fait confiance"**

**"Cela n'est pas une erreur, je suis désolé**"

Je l'embrassais et j'ai vu qu'il avait répondu à mon baiser et je lui dis** "Je te veux comme petit ami, je ne veux pas te partagé, je suis égoïste, possessive et jalouse, mais I fucking love you"**

Là il m'a embrassé et il me dit** "Laisse moi me faire pardonner et montré que je tiens à toi. Je te promets que je ne serais plus avec Erika"**

Je l'ai mené dans le lit où j'ai été un peu dominante avec lui cette nuit-là. On va dire que c'était du rough sex combiné au make up sex.

Le lendemain Mikael m'a dit **"Tout ce que tu m'as dit, je ne savais pas, je ne savais pas ce qu'il aurait pu arriver entre nous. Je croyais qu'on était qu'amis. Je pensais aussi que tu étais en relation avec la fille que j'ai vue chez toi"**

**"Je t'aime Mikael, quand j'ai demandé s'il était possible qu'on se voit c'était pour qu'on fasse quelque chose et qu'on puisse discuter"**

**"Je suis désolé, je continuerais à me faire pardonner"** Mikael me dit en m'embrassant dans le dos sur le tatouage.

Après cela Mikael est revenu vivre chez moi où il a essayé de se faire pardonné plusieurs fois, cela a marché. Il a arrêté sa relation avec Erika. Et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je suis enfin heureuse dans ma vie.

**END**


End file.
